Nirwana
by berlindia
Summary: Manusia tidak akan mereguk aroma cinta sebelum ditelan oleh kenestapaan, diusik oleh kehilangan dan diuji oleh kesabaran dan kekalahan yang menyesakkan dada. [Kahlil Gibran] /T/GS/Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan (GS)/HunHan/LayMin/OOC/Sekaligus menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah review di 'Love Letters'


Saya bikin ff ini pas jam setengah tujuh tadi. Mukin karena saya mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan di ff sebelumnya. Jadi bakalan saya jawab di sini. Dibawah ff ini tepatnya setalah ada tulisan END. Sebenernya saya mau bikin HanHun. Tapi yang kebayang HunHan, GS pula. Ya udah sebagai gantinya nanti saya bikin ff HanHun GS juga nanti dan Sehun yang bakalan saya jadiin perempuan hahahaha

.

.

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka

.

.

Judul : Nirwana

Main Cast : Wu Shi Xun aka Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan (GS)

Other Cast : Zhang Yixing aka Lay

Jin Xiumin aka Kim Minseok (GS)

Hwang Zitao aka Tao

Thank's to Kahlil Gibran

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya dengan tenang. Meski jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Namun nyatanya kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Aku ingin jiejie menjadi kekasihku." Lagi, ia mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Dan membuat gadis dihadapannya, gadis yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Bahkan saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Gadis itu malah menjatuhkan semua buku yang sendari tadi ia pegang. Tidak ada jawaban namun dari tatapan mata, anak lelaki itu sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia terima..

.

.

.

SMA Beidafuzhong atau yang biasa dikenal _Affiliated High School of Peking University_. SMA yang kini berada dalam tanggung jawab Peking University. Entah apa yang ada diotak kedua orang tuanya. Memaksanya untuk sekolah di China, memaksanya untuk mengubah nama Oh Sehun menjadi Wu Shixun.

"Shixun!" panggil siswa yang sekelas dengannya dengan riang. Meski wajahnya seseram dengan keahliannya dalam bela diri. Temannya ini memiliki sifat manja yang tidak ada duanya. Tapi tetap saja ia beruntung berteman dengan orang yang kuat. Seperti hukum alam, ia merupakan penduduk minoritas bukan asli warga China. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi bulanan-bulanan para siswa senior. "Kau tidak makan siang?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"Aku baru mau ke kantin," jawab Shixun pelan. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud orang tuanya untuk belajar bahasa mandarin.

"Kenapa lewat jalan memutar?" tanya Zitao atau Hwang Zitao. Shixun hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya menghindar dari senior-seniornya yang bringasan. Ia masih kelas satu dan melawan anak kelas dua atau tiga. Merupakan tindakan yang tidak akan pernah ia lakukan.

Lidahnya mau tidak mau harus menyesuaikan makanan orang China. Karena disini mulai memasuki musim dingin. Semua masakan yang ia makan mulai terasa sedikit hangat ditubuhnya. Yang Shixun lakukan saat ini hanyalah mencoba untuk menikmati semuanya.

"_Menikmati makanan saat makan, menikmati perjalanan saat berjalan_," itu pelajaran pertama yang ia dapatkan dari seorang kakak asuhnya. Zhang Yixing. Karena ia satu-satunya anak Korea disini, mau tidak mau ia mendapatkan kakak asuh pribumi. "_Kita hidup pada saat ini bukan masa lampau atau masa depan, nikmati saja_." Kakak asuhnya itu mengatakannya sambil mengobati luka-luka yang ia dapatkan dari beberapa senior yang tidak suka dengan wajah dinginnya.

Seperti sebuah belaian halus, rambut seseorang mengelus belakang leher Shixun dengan lembut..

"Hm!" seru Shixun sambil menyentuh tengkuknya dengan kaget.

"Ma..maaf," ujar seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Sontak lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu menolehkan kepalanya. Untuk saat itu saja, ia merasa waktu berhenti dan oksigen entah kenapa tiba-tiba enggan masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Rasanya sesak namun ia tidak keberatan jika ia bisa terus menatap bola mata kecoklatan itu terus menerus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang gadis yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum cemas. Yah, dan senyuman itu terasa begitu menggodanya untuk membalas tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Shixun pada akhirnya. "Aku hanya kaget," entah kenapa telinganya memerah seketika hanya karena gadis yang sendari tadi duduk dibelakangnya mengibaskan rambutnya saat hendak berdiri. "Maaf mengejutkanmu.."

Dan gadis yang ia rasa merupakan kakak kelasnya itu kembali tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Selain bola matanya Shixun suka dengan senyumannya. Oh, suara tawanya juga, ia menyukai semua hal yang ada disosok gadis ini.

"Lu-jie? Shixun?" tegur seseorang yang membuat keduanya melepaskan tatapannya. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan heran. Keduanya menggelengkan kepala dengan cara bersamaan. "Kalian sudah berkenalan?"

"Namaku Wu Shixun," ujar Shixun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis yang membuatnya merasa Beijing tidak terlalu buruk untuk disinggahi.

"Xi Luhan.." ujarnya tanpa melewatkan sebuah senyuman. Jika boleh ia ingin senyuman itu ia simpan sendiri. "Xing, Xiumin ada di perpustakaan jika kau sedang mencarinya." Tanpa sadar Shixun menghela nafas, jangan bilang gadis dihadapannya ini seniornya kelas tiga pula. Mengingat Yixing itu kelas dua dan tadi ia memanggil nama Luhan dengan embel-embel 'jie'.

"Ah ya, terimakasih jie," ujar Yixing sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau kau perlu bantuan, ini nomor handphoneku," ujar Yixing sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Shixun. "Kemarin kita lupa bertukar nomor handphone dan sekarang aku lupa untuk membawa handphone."

"Terimakasih ge," ujar Shixun sambil mengantongi secarik kertas itu di saku seragamnya.

"Kalian tidak saling bertukar nomor handphone atau email?" tanya Yixing sambil memandang keduanya yang terlihat sesekali saling mencuri pandang. "Aku rasa kalian bisa akrab."

Dan lagi untuk kali ini ia beruntung memiliki kakak asuh sepengertian Zhang Yixing.

.

.

.

Tapi nyatanya nomor handphone tidak berdampak apa pun padanya. Ia tidak memiliki banyak nyali untuk menghubungi seniornya itu. Dan tidak mungkin mengharapkan Luhan menghubunginya duluan. Mau bagaimana lagi, seniornya itu cantik dan gadis cantik pasti mempunyai banyak penggemar. Dan mungkin ia hanyalah salah satu pengagum Luhan.

Entahlah, kini ia merasa melankolis. Mungkin jatuh cinta membuat seseorang menjadi semendayu ini. Menjadi semua hal terasa menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Dan kini Shixun sibuk dengan ranting ditangannya. Menggores tanah lembut dihadapannya. Yang tanpa sadar malah menulis namanya sendiri dan nama Luhan disampingnya. Diantara nama itu ia buat garis penghubung.

"Wah, kau berani juga ya?" gumam seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakangnya. Shixun yang awalnya dalam posisi jongkok seketika menjadi terduduk saking kagetnya. "Kenapa sekaget itu?" tanya orang yang kini menjongkokan dirinya sendiri disamping Shixun.

"Yi..yixing-ge.. ko..k tiba-tiba.." gumam Shixun dengan wajah memerah.

"Tiba-tiba apa?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil melihat juniornya ini gelalapan sendiri. "Tiba-tiba kenapa?"

"Tidak jadi," ujar Shixun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kedua nama yang ia tulis. Entah kenapa ia merasa dibodohi oleh kakak asuhnya ini. "Apa ini?" tanya Shixun bingung saat Yixing memberikannya selembaran padanya. "Harus ya?" Yixing menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pilih yang kira-kira kau suka saja," ujar Yixing sambil menatap nama yang ditorehkan Shixun dengan senyuman kecil. "Kegiatan ekstrakulikuler diwajibkan disekolah ini," ujar Yixing lagi. "Kau ingin tahu Luhan masuk klub mana?" tanya Yixing yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan mata.

"…"

"Futsal," ujar Yixing sambil tertawa kecil. "Futsal putri tentunya," lagi, Shixun merasa dibodoh-bodohi oleh Yixing. "Aku dengar kau lumayan jago dalam dance, kenapa tidak ikut klub itu saja."

"Kira-kira siapa ketua klubnya?" tanya Shixun dengan tatapan lesu. Mau bagaimana lagi, awalnya dia ingin menghindar dari semua klub, ia tidak mau dikeroyok lagi. "Ge.." panggil Shixun yang merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

"Zhang Yixing, siapa lagi?" ujar kakak asuhnya itu sambil memamerkan senyuman bangganya. Shixun sebenarnya merasa lega tapi waswas dalam waktu bersamaan juga. "Kenapa?"

"Gege tidak membodoh-bodohiku kan?" tanya Shixun dengan sangsi.

"Kapan aku membodoh-bodohimu?" tanya Yixing heran. Jawaban Yixing membuat Shixun menghela nafas dengan pelan. Jadi hanya ianya saja yang merasa dibodoh-bodohi? "Kalau kau mau masuk ke dalam klubku, kau bisa mengubungiku."

"…" Shixun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tapi matanya terus saja melihat klub futsal.

"Oia, kau suka Luhan kan?"

"HAH?!" lagi, jika masalah ini Shixun selalu bertingkah berlebihan.

"Dia itu sedikit lamban jika masalah cinta," ujar Yixing sambil beranjak berdiri dan membuat Sehun jadi ikut berdiri. " Lebih baik kau katakan dengan tegas."

.

.

.

Baru saja ia membeli air mineral di kantin, kini ia melihat gadis itu lagi, dengan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan. Entah karena apa, tapi kini gadis itu mencekram kemeja disebelah pinggang Yixing dengan erat. Dan sesekali mengeluh sambil menekan perutnya sendiri. Yang paling dibingungkan Shixun adalah wajah Yixing yang datar-datar saja. Sampai seorang gadis yang kini ia kenal sebagai Jin Xiumin menghampiri keduanya dan memberikannya sesuatu.

"Shixun!" panggil Yixing tiba-tiba karena kaget Shixun hanya menanggapinya dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Sini! Sini!" ujarnya yang membuat Shixun mendatangi ketiga seniornya dengan kaku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shixun yang berarti ganda. Kenapa untuk Yixing yang memanggilnya dan kenapa Luhan terlihat seperti sangat kesakitan.

"Antar dia ke toilet."

"Hah?!"

"Lalu bawa dia ke UKS."

"Hah?"

"Jangan banyak 'hah' sudah bantu dia saja," ujar Yixing yang kini menarik lengan Xiumin. Shixun tahu Xiumin itu kekasih kakak asuhnya. "Tolong bantuannya ya Shixun."

"Dasar~" keluh Luhan sambil memandang Yixing dengan tatapan tajam. "Sepupu macam apa dia?"

"Jie, sini aku bantu," ujar Shixun yang mulai kasihan melihat seniornya. Belum lagi ia bisa melihat keringat dingin yang mulai terlihat disepanjang pelipisnya. Luhan dengan hati-hati mencekram lengan Sehun dan mulai berjalan. "Apa rasanya sesakit itu?" tanya Shixun yang hanya diberi anggukan kepala. Dan akhirnya Luhan masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," ujar Luhan yang akhirnya sampai di ruang UKS. Luhan kini tidur berbaring diatas ranjang sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Shixun malah membuang air dari botol mineralnya. Menumpahkan seperdelapan airnya ke dalam _wastafel _ yang memang ada di dalam UKS.

"Ibuku selalu melakukan ini untuk adikku," ujar Shixun yang kini mengisi botol mineralnya dengan air panas dari dalam dispenser. Shixun menutup tubuh Luhan dengan selimut. Ia tahu Luhan mengalami _dysmenorrheal, _rasa sakit akibat kram saat menstruasi. "Letakkan botol ini diperut Jiejie yang sakit."

"Terimakasih." Ujar Luhan yang sedikit menaikan seragam yang terhalang selimut. "Kau baik sekali."

Shixun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sedikit kaget mendapatkan kata terimakasih dari orang yang ia sukai.

.

.

.

"Dia baik ya Lu?" tanya sepupunya yang sendari tadi duduk didekat lapangan futsal. "Aku tidak menyangka dia sampai masuk ke dalam klub futsal."

"Siapa?"

"Shixun," ujar Yixing tapi matanya kembali menatap Xiumin. Kekasihnya yang terlihat kelelahan setelah bermain futsal. Luhan dan Xiumin memang anggota futsal putri. "Kalian bau keringat," ujar Yixing sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Perkataannya membuat Luhan melempar handuk yang penuh keringat pada Yixing. "Tsk, cantik-cantik, jorok."

"Tapi dia masih payah," ujar Luhan sambil memandang Shixun yang berlatih menggiring bola melewati beberapa rintangan. "Kau bilang dia paling jago dalam dance, kenapa tidak masuk klubmu saja?" tanya Luhan heran. Kini tim futsal putri istirahat bergantian dengan tim futsal putra yang menguasai lapangan.

"Mungkin sedang mendekati gadisnya."

"Siapa?"

"Kau penasaran? Coba tanya langsung saja."

.

.

.

"Kalau suka katakan langsung saja," ujar Yixing yang kini duduk disamping Sehun yang terlihat berkeringat dengan sangat parah. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sampai masuk ke dalam klub futsal."

"Aku juga bingung," ujar Shixun sambil menegak air mineralnya. "Bicara memang gampang, tapi aku tidak tahu cara mengatakannya."

"Tinggal bilang saja," ujar Yixing dengan santai dengan mata menatap sosok Xiumin yang tengah menggiring bola. Sekarang Xiumin dan Luhan berada di kelompok yang berbeda. Membuat keduanya saring serang. "Yang susah itu keraguanmu sendiri," perkataan Yixing membuat Sehun menatap kakak angkatnya dengan serius. "Katakan dan jawabannya itu merupakan resiko yang harus kau hadapi."

"Aku masih mencari waktu yang tepat."

"Jangan dicari, kau tidak akan menemukannya," Sehun tampak memainkan handuknya yang basah saat mendengarnya. "Kau harus membuatnya dan jangan menyia-nyiakannya."

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Shixun yang membuat Luhan menjatuhkan semua buku yang ia bawa. "Aku datang kesini untuk mengatakan satu hal," sebenarnya sendari tadi Shixun menunggu Luhan diluar perpusatakaan. "Aku ingin jiejie menjadi kekasihku."

Tatapan terkejut itu berangsung-angsur berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman tulus. Tapi tak ada jawaban berarti dari Luhan. Dan hal itu membuat Shixun kembali berkata.

"Dulu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang tuaku memaksaku untuk belajar bahasa mandarin," Shixun tahu Luhan pasti akan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Dan saat orang tuaku memaksaku untuk sekolah disini, aku merasa ini ibarat sebuah kutukan," ujarnya lagi masih dengan memandang bola mata Luhan yang membulat. "Tapi aku rasa ini merupakan sebuah berkah karena aku dipertemukan denganmu."

"Suatu hari aku akan lulus dari SMA ini," ujar Luhan.

Perkataan Luhan membuat Shixun memandang seluruh perantara sekolah. Ah ya, bisa jadi beberapa tahun lagi ia pun akan keluar dari SMA ini, kembali ke Korea Selatan. Dan memakai nama koreanya kembali Oh Sehun.

"Dan aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku di Korea Selatan," kini Shixun menatap Luhan dengan terperangah. Ah ya, Luhan tidak tahu jika dirinya berasal dari Korea Selatan. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Shixun sambil tersenyum tulus. "Aku orang yang cukup sabar untuk menunggu."

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau merupakan laki-laki yang selama ini Tuhan berikan padaku," ujar Luhan yang kini memunguti bukunya. "Pembicaraan ini memang terlalu dini untuk kita," ujar Luhan lagi dan membuat Sehun memberikan sebagian buku yang ia ambil. "Tapi, bagaimana jika kita saling menunggu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kita lihat apa kita memang sepasang kekasih yang sudah digariskan Tuhan," ujar Luhan dengan senyum lembutnya. Tanpa sadar Shixun teringat garis penghubung yang ia buat diantara namanya dan nama Luhan. "Jika iya, temui aku lagi setelah kau lulus dari SMA ini di negara asalmu." Dan langkah kaki Luhan yang meninggalkannya membuat Shixun terdiam. Namun sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya. Ternyata Luhan tahu jika ia berasal dari Korea Selatan.

Itu bukan sebuah penolakan tapi juga bukan berarti cintanya diterima oleh Luhan. Bukankah, Kahlil Gibran pernah mengatakannya dengan gamblang. Jadi ia tinggal membuktikannya saja pada Luhan. Dan dari tatapannya saja Shixun tahu Luhan juga mencintainya atau setidaknya tertarik padanya.

_Manusia tidak akan mereguk aroma cinta sebelum ditelan oleh kenestapaan, diusik oleh kehilangan dan diuji oleh kesabaran dan kekalahan yang menyesakkan dada. [Kahlil Gibran]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Cie, ngegantung.. hahahahaha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang saya janjikan sebelumnya..

**Taotaoie** : **Pertama** nama fb saya itu Berlin Zizah, kalo twitter Berlin_Z5, saya belum pernah ngirim cerpen ke majalah, novel apalagi bikin buku. **Kedua**, saya memang lemah untuk penggambaran tokoh, makannya saya lebih suka bikin ff (tinggal sebut nama semua orang ngebayangin orang yang sama). **Ketiga**, Yixing yaaah.. dia bias saya tuh, kalo menurut saya Yixing itu perhatian, kalo masalah dia dingin, keras, cuek atau apa pun itu. Itu cuman khayalan saya di setiap ff yang saya bikin, karena saya gak tua sifat real seorang Lay EXO-M.** Keempat**, saya dingin gak ya orangnya? Saya juga gak tau hahahahaha saya gak bisa bikin ff humor karena saya emang gak tau caranya.** Kelima**, saya perempuan, emang banyak orang yang nyangka saya itu laki-laki sih kebanyakan karena faktor nama (Berlin). **Terakhir**, saya bukan orang yang misterius kok hahahahaha.. kalo misalnya mau add fb saya inbox dulu ya.. soalnya, saya suka bingung buat acc akun orang lain.

**Yizhi **: Nama fb saya Berlin Zizah, kalo mau baca ff straight saya, inbox aja dulu lewat fb oke? Nanti saya kasih linknya..


End file.
